ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Gruesome Twosome
Not to be confused with Gruesome Twosome from Fright Feature Peter Venkman figure The Gruesome Twosome is a conjoined ghost twin. Ghost Card Information Side A *'To Hit:' 4 or higher, add a Stream *'To Trap:' 2 Streams *'When Hit:' Moves 1 space towards that Ghostbuster. *'When Trapped:' Place it on your Character Card. *'When Missed:' Moves 1 space towards that Ghostbuster, then moves 1 space in a random direction. *'Special:' When two Gruesome Twosomes occupy the same space, remove both from the scenario, and then one Ghost from outside the scenario with the next highest Class enters the space. Gruesome Twosome+Gruesome Twosome=Boogaloo Manifestation or other Ghost higher than Class 2. Impossible Mode Side A *'To Hit:' 4 or higher, add a Stream *'To Trap:' 2 Streams *'When Hit:' EVERY Gruesome Twosome moves 1 space towards that Ghostbuster. *'When Trapped:' Place it on your Character Card. *'When Missed:' EVERY Gruesome Twosome moves 1 space towards that Ghostbuster, then 1 space in a random direction. *'Special:' When two Gruesome Twosomes occupy the same space, remove both from the scenario, and then one Ghost from outside the scenario with the next highest Class enters the space. Gruesome Twosome+Gruesome Twosome=Boogaloo Manifestation or other Ghost higher than Class 2. Side B These Class 2 manifestations are significantly more aggressive than their Class 1 counterparts. They have a stronger hold on our plane of existence and are able to manipulate and pass through physical matter. Positively charged ions from proton packs are usually effective. Once engaged they will usually not flee. Operations and Field Manual Proton Streams that hit, but do not Trap, Gruesome Twosome trigger its "When Hit" ability. The Proton Stream that traps it does not trigger its "When Hit" ability. Instead, resolve its "When Trapped" ability. If you miss this Ghost with your Proton Stream, it moves towards you, and then also moves 1 space in a random direction. Roll the Movement Dice and reference the PKE Meter to determine the direction. Be careful when Gruesome Twosomes are near each other. If they end up occupying the same space, they merge, are removed from the game, and then replaced with a higher-class Ghost from outside the scenario. Thomas, Scott (2015). Ghostbusters: The Board Game, p. 18. Cryptozoic Entertainment, Lake Forest CA USA. Classification The Gruesome Twosome is a Class 2 manifestation. Trivia *On the Ghost Card, the caption on the photograph "Frightful Features!" alludes to the Fright Features wave of Kenner's The Real Ghostbusters toyline from which the Gruesome Twosome originates. It came with the Fright Features Peter Venkman action figure. Appearances *Cryptozoic Entertainment **Ghostbusters: The Board Game References Gallery Game GruesomeTwosomeTheBoardGame01.jpg|Ghost Card GruesomeTwosomeTheBoardGame02.jpg|Ghost Card ImpossibleModeGruesomeTwosome01.jpg|Impossible Mode Ghost Card ImpossibleModeGruesomeTwosome02.jpg|Impossible Mode Ghost Card GruesomeTwosomeTheBoardGame04.jpg|Front of Figure GruesomeTwosomeTheBoardGame05.jpg|Back of Figure GruesomeTwosomeTheBoardGame06.jpg|Side of Figure Promotion GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTurnAroundSketchSc06.png|From Introduction Video GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAssetsGruesome-Twosomes.png|3d rendering of group of the Gruesome Twosomes GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAddOnsSc08.jpg|Optional Add Ons: 10 Gruesome Twosomes GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAddOnsSc08updated.jpg|Optional Add Ons: 10 Gruesome Twosomes updated by staff GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAddOnsSc09.jpg|Optional Add Ons: 10 "Impossible Mode" Gruesome Twosomes Category:GB:TBG Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Media Class 2